


Petite fille deviendra première dame

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Karura and Yashamaru are twins, Suna Village
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Karura s'imaginait leur nouveau village, elle le voyait grand, chaleureux, et peuplé de gens plus intéressants les uns que les autres.





	Petite fille deviendra première dame

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Karura s'imaginait leur nouveau village, elle le voyait grand, chaleureux, et peuplé de gens plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Elle et son petit frère devaient intégrer l'académie de ninjas de Suna, et à cause de cela devaient quitter leur petit village de Binsoku qui s'appelait ainsi dû à la réactivité de ses habitants en toutes circonstances. Malheureusement il était trop petit et n'avait pas d'école pour les enfants possédant un don comme les gens nommait la capacité d'utiliser des techniques, et l'ancienne institutrice de Karura et Yashamaru avait fortement conseillé à leurs parents de les envoyer étudier à Sunagakure. Ceux-ci avaient acceptés, saisissant l'opportunité d'un brillant avenir pour leurs enfants. La maîtresse avait envoyé un courrier au village du kazekage pour leur inscription à l'académie. La réponse avait été positive et ils avaient bientôt vu arriver une petite dame qui se présenta comme leur escorte et répondait au prénom de Chiyo. Malgré sa taille, elle impressionna la fratrie qui sentirent qu'elle était puissante. Elle parla quelques minutes avec leur parent avant qu'elle ne leur ordonne de dire au revoir à leur fille et leur fils. Cet au revoir, qui ressemblait plus à un adieu fut déchirant pour les deux jeunes enfants, ils ne remettraient probablement plus jamais les pieds ici de toute leur vie. Chiyo, Karura et Yashamaru se mirent ensuite en route, laissant derrière eux un père et une mère qui les aimaient plus que tout. 

Le voyage fut animé, la kunoichi voulut en apprendre plus sur ces deux nouveaux futurs shinobis. Yashamaru, qui avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait lui raconta qu'il désirait devenir un ninja médical, une branche très précieuse dans un pays comme celui du vent, où tout pouvait arriver. Sa sœur elle était encore dans le flou quant à son avenir, elle essaierait d'être une bonne kunoichi et cela lui suffirait, elle n'avait pas l'ambition de son cadet. Elle voulait simplement vivre sa vie le mieux qu'elle pouvait sans chercher à être la meilleure. Ils arrivèrent à destination en fin de journée, grâce à un temps clément qui ne les avait pas retardé. C'était la première fois que les deux jeunes mettaient les pieds dans cette ville et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'ils furent totalement dépaysés ; les rues étaient larges et peuplées. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre autant de bruits, et de voir autant de monde circuler, et Binsoku n'avait pas autant de magasins. Après avoir erré dans les rues de leur nouvelle ville, Chiyo les conduisit devant la maison où ils résideraient gratuitement jusqu' à la fin de leurs années d'académie et après avoir commencé à gagner de l'argent en remplissant des missions. Elle leur fit visiter, puis après être sûre qu'ils n'aient besoin de rien, s'éclipsa. 

« Nous y voilà, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à nous, dit Yashamaru excité et nerveux à la fois. 

\- Oui, dès demain nous entrons à l'académie des ninjas de Suna, il faudra qu'on fasse honneur à papa et maman, ce serait honteux de les décevoir après le sacrifice qu'ils ont fait en nous autorisant à partir, affirma Karura. 

\- Je sais sœurette, pas besoin de me le rappeler... Est-ce que tu crois que nous serons les seuls extérieurs au village demain ?, demanda-t-il

\- Peur d'être le petit nouveau, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Non, mais j'ai horreur d'être dévisagé comme une bête curieuse, et tu imagines bien que si demain nous sommes les deux seuls à ne pas avoir grandi ici, les autres élèves ne vont pas s'en priver, devina-t-il. 

\- Maru, ne dit pas de bêtises, je suis sûre qu'ils vont être gentils avec nous, ne sois pas si pessimiste, lui assura-t-elle." 

Il n'était pas pleinement convaincu par ses paroles mais décida de ne rien ajouter. Ils s'installèrent chez eux, et après avoir dîné, allèrent se coucher. 

Le lendemain matin, ils se rendirent à leur nouvelle école, d'une démarche rapide mais hésitante, ils étant apparemment en avance puisqu'il n'y avait personne à part les professeurs et le directeur, qui les accueillit et leur expliqua le fonctionnement de son établissement. L'heure tourna, et ils durent aller en classe, où leurs camarades étaient déjà. Le ninja qui serait leur enseignant, n'était pas là et les autres enfants ne prêtaient pas attention à eux. 

"Tu vois je te l'avais dit, ils ne nous regardent pas de travers, positiva la jeune fille. 

A peine avait-elle dit ça qu'un groupe de jeunes s'approchèrent d'eux, il s'agissait de trois garçons et d'une petite fille. 

\- Bonjour, vous êtes nouveaux, je m'appelle Pakura, enchantée de vous connaître ! S'exclama-t-elle souriante. 

\- Ne leur saute pas dessus comme ça , tu vas leur faire peur, soupira un de ses compagnons. 

\- Je suis polie moi , je me présente, pas comme vous trois, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Baki, bouda-t-elle. 

\- Heureuse de te rencontrer Pakura, je suis Karura, et voici mon frère jumeau Yashamaru, se présenta-t-elle. 

Cela ravit l'autre jeune fille aux cheveux verts, et deux mèches oranges, qui oublia la remarque qu'on lui avait fait, et retrouva sa bonne humeur. 

\- Puisque les garçons ont décidé d'être mal élevés, je vais faire les présentations ; celui qui m'a réprimandé se nomme Baki, il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air, celui avec les cheveux rouges qui a l'air de tous nous prendre pour des idiots c'est Sasori, que je surnomme mon petit scorpion rouge, et enfin, le dernier de la bande, c'est Rasa, il est assez timide, mais il est sympa, enfin quand il ne fait pas la tête, plaisanta-t-elle." 

A partir de cet instant, ces six-là furent inséparables, et passaient leur journée à jouer ensemble, les jumeaux furent vite intégrés avec eux, et apprirent à mieux connaître les garçons plus calmes et silencieux que la pile électrique qui leur servait d'amie. Des années plus tard, lors de la répartition des équipes de genin, Karura fut placée avec Rasa et Sasori avec le troisième kazekage comme enseignant, quant à Pakura, elle hérita de Baki et Yashamaru sous la surveillance de Chiyo. 

Les missions s’enchaînèrent, Yashamaru et Karura, avaient eu l'occasion lors de l'une d'entre elle où leur équipe respective avaient dû l'effectuer ensemble, de retourner chez eux. Ils en avaient profité pour revoir leur parents et leur montrer leurs nouveaux amis, ainsi que le bandeau qui reposait sur leur front, symbole de leur réussite à l'examen de passage de fin d'étude. Celui pour devenir chunin fut plus compliqué, mais les six y parvinrent, Pakura n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle ne s'était pas inquiétée une seule seconde pour eux, mais ils l'avaient bien vu faire les cent pas en attendant les résultats. 

A force de se fréquenter, la sœur de Yashamaru se mit à éprouver des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié pour Rasa, mais elle n'osait pas le lui avouer de peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre comme ami. Nous étions le 11 novembre, jour de l'anniversaire de Karura et son frère, et ils avaient réuni toute la bande pour le célébrer, Sasori avait fait remarquer que l'avantage qu'ils soient nés le même jour faisaient faire des économies de cadeaux, avant de se faire marcher sur le pied « accidentellement » par Baki. A la fin de la soirée, Rasa lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en privé, ce qu'elle avait accepté, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire, après un long silence, et des hésitations, il finit par lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup, et que son amitié avait évolué. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle lui répondit qu'il en était de même pour elle, et sans rien ajouter, ils comprirent qu' à présent ils sortaient ensemble. 

Être en couple pour un shinobi était l'une des choses les plus difficiles à faire; la mort était une menace permanente, et il était compliqué d'aimer un courant d'air, mais elle et lui y parvenaient, le fait qu'ils soient dans la même équipe devait aider. Pakura, lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert, avait sauté de joie, effrayant au passage un chat qui faisait sa toilette, et avait dû bien reconnaître qu'elle était jalouse de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que le garçon qu'elle aimait lui ferait une déclaration. 

Les années s'étaient succédées les unes après les autres, tuant les adolescents de quatorze ans, pour faire naître des shinobis de seize puis vingt ans. Karura était toujours avec Rasa, ils s'étaient mariés l'année précédente, et elle n'en revenait pas, lorsqu'il la regardait son cœur battait encore très fort, et elle se sentait comme la plus belle femme au monde. Un soir, il rentra chez eux, une petite maison qu'ils avaient loué pour vivre ensemble, et débuter leur nouvelle vie à deux, Yashamaru avait déménagé avec Pakura quelques moins auparavant. Elle accueillit son mari et il lui annonça, d'un ton qui montrait son étonnement, qu'il venait d'être nommé quatrième kazekage, et prendrait ses fonctions l'année suivante. Elle non plus n'en était pas revenue, il n'avait que vingt ans, et il allait devenir l'homme le plus important du pays, par extension, cela ferait d'elle la première dame. 

"Prête pour devenir la femme du yondaime kazekage, lui avait-il demandé avant d'aller dormir. 

\- Cela ne va pas changer grand chose pour moi, je continuerai d'effectuer mes missions normalement, avait-elle répondu . 

\- Nous allons devoir déménager dans le bâtiment du kazekage, cette maison est trop grande pour nous deux, mais sinon notre vie restera la même, tu me verras plus longtemps qu'avant puisque je n'aurais qu' à traverser la cour et monter des marches pour accéder à mon bureau, raconta-t-il. 

\- Tu veux dire pour nous trois, rectifia-t-elle mystérieuse. 

\- Trois, pourquoi trois, ton frère s'est séparé de Pakura et il va venir habiter avec nous, dit-il 

\- Non, ils sont trop amoureux l'un de l'autre pour se quitter. Tu ne connais pas encore la personne qui va partager notre maison, et notre vie mais je suis sûre que tu l'aimeras et que lui ou elle t'aimera en retour, poursuivit-elle. 

Rasa tiqua sur l'emploi des deux pronoms, comment sa femme ne pouvait-elle pas savoir le sexe de cet individu, le seul moment où le genre d'un être humain était inconnu était... 

\- Karura, tu es enceinte ! Comprit-il" 

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du futur chef du pays et lui chuchota un petit oui bien distinct pour qu'il entende bien. Elle avait eu la confirmation l'après-midi et s'était retenue de ne pas courir lui l'annoncer plus tôt. 

Un bébé, une vie, un être humain, un enfant, ils allaient avoir un enfant ! Cette nouvelle l'enchanta plus que celle de sa nomination, il posa une main sur le ventre de femme qui commençait à s'endormir, et il lui murmura un merci, avant de déposer à son tour un long baiser dans son cou, il la rapprocha de lui, comme pour les protéger et s'endormit lui aussi.


End file.
